A finger lever of the pre-cited type is described in a not yet published patent application of the present applicant filed under the reference U.S. 61/217,539. This document shows a switchable finger lever for a valve train of an internal combustion engine comprising an inner lever which is flanked by two outer arms that are pivotal relative to the inner lever and are articulated on the sides of one end. A drawback of this configuration is that the two outer arms on the two sides of the inner lever are configured as two different components whose manufacturing necessitates different blanks that have to be processed with different tools. In addition, the differing outer arms have to be differently mounted. This results in high costs of manufacturing and assembly.